My Messed Up Life
by DuskUchiha
Summary: What I think should have happened. This is after New Moon and Bella is a vampire and has had a baby. please read and review!
1. Gone and New Kids

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I am not now nor will I ever be Stephanie Meyer.**

3rd Person POV

As Bella woke she knew something was wrong. Then she looked around searching for her baby. "Where is she!? Edward!" she yelled.

Suddenly Edward shot into the room. "What? What is it?" he asked worriedly. "Where is Sophie!?" she yelled in question. Edward looked into the crib next to the bed. "She's gone! We have to find her!" he yelled and all the Cullens came running.

"What happened? Where's Sophie!?" Alice yelled. "She's gone!" Edward screamed and they all set off to look for her.

16 years later

Sophie POV

"Mom wake up you have to drive me to school!" I yelled at my mom as I shook her shoulder. "Really? What time is it?" she asked. "Does it matter?! All that I know is that I am going to be late for school! So we gotta move!" I yelled at her as I grabbed my ipod and went out to wait in the car.

She came out 10 minutes later. "Great! Now I'm gonna be late on my first day of school!" I yelled. I know I must sound really annoying but it was the first day of school and I really hated to be late. I love my mom but at times she gets on my nerves.

You see she is not my biological mother. I was adopted right after I was born. But to me genetics didn't matter cause I loved my mom. "Ok I'll see you after school. I love you!" she told me as I got out of the car. "I love you too mom!" I yelled as I ran hoping I wasn't missing much.

I **was** late so I had to sign myself in. Then I practically ran to the gym. Breathing a sigh of relief I walked over to my friends Olivia and Laura. My relief faded as my teacher yelled, for the whole class to hear, "Thank you for joining us Miss Cullen,"

She was lucky she was a teacher or I would have glared at her but instead I turned a bright red. I ran to the bleachers with my head down the whole time. That was until I heard a low chuckle. I glared until I noticed it was a very scarylooking burly guy.

"Who are they?" I asked my friends. "They are the Cullens," Olivia answered. Seeing my eyes widen at the name Laura said, "I know what you're thinking but Cullen is a very common name," "No it isn't Laura but I won't dwell on this," I replied. "So why were you late?" Olivia asked.

"Well you know my mom, always late but that's okay 'cause I love her," I answered. I felt the new kids staring at us so I turned around. I was wrong, they weren't straing at us, they wre staring at me. Creepy!

Suddenly the bell rang. I had 2nd period alone so I said goodbye to Laura and Olivia and headed to Science.


	2. First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just own the other characters, and the plot. **

Chapter 2

Walking into Science I realized I had Mr. Tanner who was the most annoying teacher ever! Then I saw the seating arrangements. I had to sit next to one of the Cullens. _Emmett, interesting name… _Then I saw I was sitting next to Morgan. "Hey Morgan!" I said as I sat down next to her. "Hey Sophie!" she said as she turned to me. "So the new Cullens aren't like, cousins with you are they?" she asked curious. _No they just stole my name! But then she might think I'm related to them! _"Nope," I stated as nonchalantly as possible. We ended up watching a video about volcanoes, which was pretty boring, so I talked to Morgan most of the class. Oddly enough Emmett left me alone all through class.

When I walked out of the class I was looking forward to seeing my other friends in Language Arts. "Hey guys, what're ya doing?" I asked as I sat down next to Ellie and Tanya. "Why are you so peppy, from what I hear you should be mad?" Ellie informed me. "Well… wait why would I be mad?" I asked getting a bad feeling. "Well I heard the new kids want to pick a fight with us. Plus they stole your name," Ellie answered. "Ellie you should stop listening to gossip, you know everyone hates us and it would make you feel better if you stopped listening to what everyone is saying," I told her, ending as the bell rang. But the sick feeling in my stomach wouldn't go away.

Mrs. Rease gave us assigned seats and I yet again had to sit by a Cullen, this time it was a girl named Alice. What was with my luck today?! But I also got to sit next to Aria. Olivia was all the way across the room so I gave her a supportive smile and went to my seat. "So how was your day so far?" Aria asked me as she sat down next to me. "Well it was okay but I have a bad feeling," I admitted, as I noted Alice's eyes dart our way before going back to what the teacher was writing on the board. "Oh so Ellie told you, huh? Don't let it bother you Soph," Aria reassured me before turning toward the board.

While writing down the DOL, I saw Alice zoning out next to me. I turned toward her and she stayed like that for about a minute, until she shook head with a smile on her face. _Weird! _When she saw me looking at her she sent me this odd knowing look. Which I found very creepy, I might add. So I finished my DOL, which was copying down sentences and correcting them, and then we went over it. She gave us a book project to do, which is totally crazy because it was the first day of school, and let us read or talk until the bell rang. Aria and I chatted about the new NCIS episode, with Alice was focusing very hard on something the whole time.

Then the bell rang and we went to fourth, which coincidently was right next door. This class was Social Studies and as soon as the bell rang Ms. Tara had given each of us a book and made us read the first chapter, on Economics. By the end of class we had homework in that class too. Seriously, hadn't teachers ever heard of giving us a break on the first day?!

I had 5th, Pre-Algebra, with Anna so I waited for her outside the door while I gave Olivia and Laura a supportive glance, because they had Mr. Tanner for 5th and 5th was and hour long. Then Anna and I hurried to Math. Mrs. Fredrick made me sit in the front of the room and gave us a sudoku to do. The only good thing was that none of the Cullens were in this class. Finally after what felt like forever it was time for lunch. Anna and I practically ran to our lockers, grabbed our lunch money and ran to the cafeteria. We both got in the lunch line and waited. After we got our food we went back to the lunch table to see that everyone was already there.

Now might be the best time to describe all of my friends. In the order of how they're seated there's Aria who is about 5'3 with dirty blonde hair just above shoulder length that is very wavy, she has brown eyes and wears glasses. Next is Ellie who has dirty blonde hair shoulder length, she is about 5'7 and has green eyes. Next to her is Olivia who about the same height as Aria, has hair a little longer than shoulder length, and has blue eyes. Next to her is Tanya who has black a little longer than shoulder length hair and brown eyes. Finally the last on that side is Ellie who was about 4 well I'm not sure of the exact number but she was pretty short, and she had shoulder length dirty brown hair and blue eyes.

On the other side was Katrina who had shoulder length black hair, green eyes and is as tall as Ellie. Next is me and I'm Sophie, I have a little longer than shoulder length brown hair with blondish highlights in the summer, blue eyes and I am a little taller than Ellie. Next to me is Laura who has blonde hair with greenish dyed tips a little past her shoulders, green eyes, and she's a little taller than Anna. Last but certainly not least is Lucy she has black-brown hair that goes a little past her shoulders, brown eyes, and she's about the same height as Aria and Olivia. And guess who was sitting in the only available table, which of course is in front of us, the Cullens of course.


End file.
